


Shattered

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreWARNING:  MatureGenre: hopePairing: Luca Orlem/Elias GoldsteinSummary: New students





	Shattered

Glenn Qing walked along the academy this day, as he found a new students so he guided them to the dormitory's safely since one of his many jobs besides getting rid of magical beasts that attack the academy grounds at times. Vincent Knight helped as well, since they were both on patrol of the academy right now, as they both wondered why so many new students were coming here. So, they both decided to ask the Headmaster as they went to his office.

"Sir, why so many new students?" Vincent Knight asked.

"Well, because there is a ship that is here letting students come here now." Headmaster Randolph explained.

"Very well, sir." Glenn Qing decided to speak now as well. 

"We shown them to the dormitory's." Vincent Knight stated. 

"I'm glad you two shown them were the dormitory's were as well. Well done both of you." Headmaster Randolph said with his usual smirk on his face.

Vincent Knight and Glenn Qing both bowed to him, before they headed out of the office. 

"But, I wonder why there is new students still." Vincent Knight whispered to Glenn Qing in the hallway.

"I don't know, but I wonder what that ship being here really is about?" Glenn Qing asked.

"Who knows, let's not let our guards down." Vincent Knight replied.

Glenn Qing gave a nod, before they went their own ways. But, so far the new students just stayed within the dormitory's or even asked where the classes were at. So at the time being, they were not causing any problems, but Vincent Knight wanted to make sure that the new students were also safe, since there had to be a reason they got sent to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, right? Besides, the Headmaster would have told them otherwise, or something. While Vincent Knight was pondering this, he heard a noise in a nearby bush by his side. Oddly, it was just a small white bunny that was hopping about, but that was sort of odd for Gedonelune to have these kinds of animals, so Vincent Knight carefully caught the bunny but he didn't know what to do with it, as he decided to ask Liz where bunnies normally lived.

"Liz, do you know where bunnies live?" Vincent Knight asked with the bunny in his hands.

"I want to keep it!" Liz Hart said excitedly.

"You do?" Vincent Knight asked.

"Yes! I love bunnies." Liz Hart smiled now.

"Alright, I will give you the bunny." Vincent Knight replied, as he handed her the bunny.

"Thank you, Vincent!" Liz Hart said excited, as she pet the bunny gently.


End file.
